LOTM: Decimation S8 P7/Transcript
(Alex, Erin, Jordan, Shade and Yang are seen getting ready to fight Alkorin) Alex: You ready to lose Alkorin? Alkorin: This can all end if you just let me take the Stone boy. Erin: And you know we can't do that. Jordan: The Stone belongs with us Alkorin. Alkorin: Do you kids have a death wish or something? Alex: No. But you do. You lost before, and you'll lose again! (Alex goes into his Purity Form first stage) Erin: Time to show dad what we got! (Erin activates her ice armor first stage) Shade: We'll do it together right? Alex: You know it Shade. Get ready. Shade: Right. Alkorin: Alright then, if you seek to lose your lives, come at me! (The five then yell as they charge toward Alkorin) Alex: Yang, you and Shade try and distract him while we go in for the kill! Shade: Right! Yang: That I can do! Erin: Then let's do it! Alkorin: You will not defeat me. By the end of this fight, I will have that Stone! Alex: In your dreams! Shade: Attack! (Yang and Shade both start attacking Alkorin as Alex and Erin prepare their strategy) Alex: Alright Erin, while they tank his attention, we'll go in and hit hard got it? Erin: Got it. Alex: Let's go! (Yang and Shade both continue Alkorin while Alex and Erin rush in from behind) Alkorin: Damn, you two fight better together than I thought! Shade: Damn right we do! Yang: But we're not alone! (Jordan then hits Alkorin with psy energy) Alkorin: GNN! Jordan: Sup! Alkorin: Bastards.... (Alex and Erin then see their chance and charge toward Alkorin) Alex: Hey Alkorin! Alkorin: Wha- (Alex and Erin both strike Alkorin with heavy blows due to their powered forms) Alkorin: GAH!! Erin: Alright! Alex: Now we're getting it! Erin: Let's hit him with some REAL team work! (Alex and Erin stand side by side as thy charge up a powerful psychic blast and a powerful ice beam) Alex: EAT THIS!!! (Alex and Erin fire the blast as Alkorin watches it approach. The Stones then glow in his chest) Alkorin: Hmph. (Alkorin then sticks his hand out and absorbs the energy and the ice) Erin: What?! (Alkorin then fires the beam back, striking the two and knocking them through the trees) Jordan: NO!! Shade: Bastard! (Shade goes to attack Alkorin before he grabs Shade's chest and absorbs his energy, shattering his aura) Shade: GAAAH!! Alkorin: Disgusting. Yang: GET OFF HIM!! (Yang goes in to punch Alkorin, but he grabs her fist, then slams her into Shade and then chucks them both aside) Alkorin: This is hardly a challenge Defenders. Seris put up more of a fight then this. (Alkorin then turns to face Jordan) Alkorin: But right now, I'd like to focus on taking out the humans, not the Targhuls. (Alkorin then claps his hands together, releasing a sound wave that causes Jordan and Shade to cover their ears in pain) Jordan: AHHH!!!! Shade: GODDAMMIT MAKE IT STOP!!!! (Alex and Erin both get up and look over at the others) Alex: Oh no! Shade: Dammit, this is unbearable! (Shade grabs onto Yang as he grunts in pain) Shade: Yang please, make this bastard stop the noise! Alkorin: Looks like I've disabled the parasites! Now I can- (Alkorin is then hit in the back by a psy blast) Alkorin: GNN, what?! (Alex and Erin emerge from the forest) Alex: This isn't over Alkorin! Erin: Yeah, don't count us out! Alkorin: You damn kids! Erin: Let's kick his ass! (Alex and Erin charge. Suddenly Alkorin opens a portal which sucks him Alex and Erin into it) Yang: Guys! Jordan: No, wait!! (The portal shuts before it cuts to Alex and Erin arriving in another world full of floating debris as they stand on a glowing platform) Alex: What the...? Erin: Where are we? Alkorin: Welcome....to The Void. (Alkorin then appears outside of his human form, now a black Shadow with purple glaring eyes) Alkorin: Welcome to your end. Alex: Alkorin! Alkorin: You kids made me do this. You made me drag you to the realm where my power is the strongest. Such a mistake can cost you your life. Erin: Not today you bastard!! (Erin fires several ice shards at the black shadow but they turn to black smoke before they make contact) Erin: What the?! Alkorin: Like I said, I am stronger while in this realm. Alex: Shit.... Alkorin: Now I will offer one last chance for mercy. Let me get the Mind Stone and I will release you and let you live. Alex:..... Erin:...... Alkorin: Well, answer me. Alex: Never. Erin: You're not getting that stone. Alkorin:....Fine then. (Alkorin blasts the two with energy, knocking them both down before he opens a portal with the Space Stone) Alkorin: Then you will both stay here while I finish this myself. Alex: N-No.... Erin: Don't worry bro... (Erin shows that she's got a Portal Emitter) Erin: I got this. (Alkorin heads through the portal, leaving Alex and Erin behind. It then cuts to Yang helping the other heroes up) Yang: You guys alright? Jessica: Yeah... Jack: We're fine. (A portal then opens before Alkorin enters through it back in his human form) Alkorin: Dammit, I knew this wouldn't be easy. Peter: Hey! Jessica: The hell do you think you're doing here bas- (The heroes are all then pushed aside onto the ground as Alkorin enters the mansion) Ruby: *groans*... Omega: Dammit... (Another portal opens as Erin and Alex exit through it) Alex: Guys! Jack: He's....inside... Erin: Wha- (Alkorin then emerges from the mansion as his body is seen absorbing the Mind Stone. Alkorin then smirks) Alkorin: There....It's been achieved. Alex: No... Erin: Alkorin... (The Mind Stone fully enters Alkorin's body as he yells out. He then stops as he looks at his body) Alkorin: *laughing* I have grown stronger! Five of the six Stones are now mine to control! Omega: No! Ruby: We won't let you! (Ruby and Omega both charge toward Alkorin) Alkorin: Oh please! With this Stone, your minds will belong to me! (Alkorin fires two yellow beams which hit Ruby and Omega in the foreheads, brainwashing them to Alkorin's will) Alkorin: I guess you'll have to do as my replacements for Frost's failure. Ruby:..... Omega:....Y-Yes master... Foxtrot: Dad?? Yang: Ruby? Alkorin: Good. Now then, let's leave these parasites alone shall we? Omega: Yes sir. Ruby: Will do. (Alkorin opens a portal with the Space Stone) Alkorin: Let's go. (Alkorin enters the portal) Mina: O-Omega? (Omega starts to go in) Ruby:..... Shade: Ruby? Alex: Don't do it. Jessica: He's going to use you! Ruby: The king does not use us. He is the savior, and you are the threats he saves us from. Alex:..... Ruby: Goodbye. (Ruby then steps through the portal before it shuts, leaving the heroes alone) Alex:..... Erin:..... Okuyasu: Holy shit... Josuke: That's not good. Foxtrot: Dad.... (Mina puts her hand on Foxtrot's shoulder) Shade: They got Ruby. Now what are we gonna do? Yang:..... Shade: Yang? Erin: Are you okay? (Yang says nothing but instead turns and heads inside the mansion) Erin:..... Jessica: Guess not. Alex: Well....I guess that's it. We lost again... Erin: Seems like it.... Ian: Well, let's just head back inside and try to figure this out. Josuke, can you repair the damage to the house? Josuke: Sure can. Ian: Good. Come on guys. (The heroes head back inside the house after the battle against Alkorin who now possesses the Mind Stone) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 8 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts